A Dance Of Fire and Ice
by Silver Lining Aura
Summary: With the ball on the horizon many are already prepared with their dates. Some are still left hanging in the shadows waiting for someone to ask them. Find out who is going with who, and if the night is either magical or a disaster, and find out what happens afterwards who will be heartbroken or in romantic bliss Contains Falling Petals, White Rose, slight Bumblebee, and other ships.
1. Chapter 1

Wondering the halls with her trademark red cloak trailing behind was Ruby Rose. As she passed various groups of her classmates the talk amongst them was about the dance tomorrow. Most people already had or were looking for dates with those they cared for. Being one of the youngest at Beacon, and still a little native about aspect of romance she figured her and her friends could go as a team. Though she hadn't seen any of them all day. Weiss left first thing in the morning to hide from Jaune and his Spanish guitar, Blake also left in her sleep deprived state, and Yang trailed closely behind the Faunas girl to ensure she didn't pass out in the hall.

Entering her room finding that no one had returned the girl leaped upon her bed still surprising secured by the ropes. Getting into a relaxed state she closed here eyes until a knock resounded upon the door. Opening it Ruby was met with the burning yellow eyes of one those visiting students she met the other day. "Afternoon Ruby," she purred.

"Hi, what brings you all the way across campus?" Ruby smiles, oblivious to the dark aura that came off the older female.

"Oh, I was just passing though and figured I'd stop by and see my little _friend_." She shuddered mentally at every sweet word she spoke. They felt like acid upon her tongue burning her lips. Looking into the room her eyes with dark excitement discovering that it was empty. "Say are any of your teammates around?"

Ruby's smile flattered, "No they're all busy today, I guess."

"Ah, that's sad. Who would ever leave such a lovely flower like you _alone?_"

The black haired girl blushed never having heard anyone call her such and innocent name in such a sultry way. There was just something about Cinder that made her hot under the collar. It rose an odd feeling that Ruby never felt before as her eyes wondered from those eyes that practically priced to her soul. The way the school uniform fitted her in all the right ways. Her flowing hair that reminded Ruby a raven's wings, snow white skin that looked as smooth as glass, her burning amber eyes and those the sensual curves of her hips. All this made Ruby's face and blood burn as she couldn't stop looking at the girl before.

"I hate lying you to Ruby." Her voice was sugary sweet, as she placed a chastising hand dramatically upon her head. "I do in fact have an ulterior motive to coming all the way over here. It's just a tiny request. I was wondering little flower if you have no one else would you like to accompany me ball tomorrow?"

Her silver eyes light up, "Yeah, that sounds awesome- I mean no has asked me, and I was hoping someone else would, but they already someone,"

Cinder rolled her eyes irritated, but keep a mock smile. "So, is that a yes?"

"Yes, see ya Sunday."

The woman placed a gentle hand upon Ruby's hair giving it a pat, and stopped upon her cheek. Then, I shall see you tomorrow night as the shattered moon rising in the sky," she flashed a seductive smile as she went to leave.

A thought struck Ruby, "Wait, I still don't ever know your name."

Cinder paused her foot halfway out the threshold. Looking over her shoulder she replied darkly, "It's Cinder, Cinder Fall."

"Then see you Sunday Cinder," Ruby waved childishly.

With a half smile upon her lips, Cinder laughed internally, _I hope you remember my name little flower for it soon strike fear into the hearts of all who dare to cross me._

Ruby placed her hand where she still felt Cinders touch warming her skin. Excitement flooded though her veins she jumped in the air landing a little too hard on her bed. It creaked under her weight and the shock of her landing. The ropes snapped and her bed fell upon Weiss'. Ruby groaned and grimaced seeing the accident she caused. Grabbing a spare set of ropes she smiled, "Yelp, time to repair this before someone comes."

A few hours later Weiss came back out of breath. Upon spotting that red cape hanging over the side of the bed she quickly smoothed out her combat skirt, and fixed her ponytail. "Slacking off I see," she said, sternly, hands upon her hips, and tapping her foot.

"Oh, hey Weiss, how was your day?"

"Fine, if you count running from Jaune all day fine," she huffed. "I think I gave him the slip though."

"I bet that was fun!"

"Yes, it was in fact," she replied sarcastically. Regaining her composer once again she began to ask something she had been planning to all day. "Now Ruby there is something I wished to ask you," her voice cracked, "but you seem like you're ready to explode with new, why don't you go first."

Ruby was bouncing on the balls of her feet her sliver eyes light up like fireworks in the night sky."Alright well, I have a date for the dance. The white blondes half smile faded. "Isn't that great, I mean we're going as friends sure, but still date is a date."

The ache in her heart hearing that Ruby had someone taking her to the dance made itself known. She took a breath making her features stone something she had time to practice over the years of being an heiress. Though with Ruby it felt different it was harder to keep the swirling snow storm of emotions contained. Weiss tried to hide the hurt in her voice. "Yeah, sounds wonderful. Who is the lucky guy?"

The silver-eyed girl's cheeks turned the same color as her cape. Rubbing the back of her head she replied, "Well, actually it's not a guy. Its an uh, uh a girl." The last word came out as a whisper.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

"My date is a girl. One of those exchanged students here for the festival."

Silence engulfed the room. Before Weiss could voice her opinion upon the subject.

The door was suddenly kicked opened as Yang entered carrying and unconscious Blake in a bridle hold before dropping her upon the bed. "She passed out in the middle of the hall. Ozpin ordered her to bed rest." Turning around she saw the two girls Ruby still pink in the cheeks, and Weiss with a look of shock in her icy blue eyes. "So, what are you two doing. Finally, giving in to each other's feelings" She teased making kissy faces at the pair.

Weiss turned away embarrassed that Yang dared to such a crude thing. Ruby gave her sister a few playfully smacks. "Very funny, Yang you know Weiss is only interested in that Neptune guy. Right Weiss?" Ruby winked.

"Flustered not by Ruby's word, but by obliviousness. "Yes, in fact he asked me to the dance," she lied smoothed. "Now if you three will excuse me, I have to see my date." leaving the room she heard Ruby tell her sister the news of her day. Closing it behind her, she coughed hiding the pain and sorrow. Rubbing her arm she felt cold, not from her the dust in her weapon, but from the numbness of loneliness.

* * *

><p>AN: This idea would not leave me alone after watching episode five. I might be jumping the gun since this will most likely never happen, but I can dream. Right? I've never written for this fandom before so I hope the characterization is okay. I'm absolutely in love with White Rose, but also Falling Petals. Curse you Cinder. So, should I continue, I do have a few other chapter's planed if this is liked.


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss stood in a corner fixing one of the snowflakes doilies upon a table. She was holding back the sorrow and anger she felt. Neptune flat out told her no after she kindly asked him to the dance. Though she didn't like the boy very much, she found him insufferable, but she wanted someone since her first choice had been taken by one of strange exchange student. Weiss had only seen them a few times, but they were enough to send a chill of distrust down her spine.

Yang stood at the podium waiting for more students to arrive. The doors opened and she squealed with delight, "Oh you look beautiful!"

Ruby struggled to stand in her heels being used to the feel of her boots. "Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these things?" she groaned.

Yang covered her mouth trying not to laugh at her poor sister, but the sight of her waddling around in heels was all too funny.

A few moments later Blake entered her arms linked with Sun's. The golden blond happy to see her friend smiling and well rested, but secretly she wished that was her instead of monkey boy. "I was promised a dance if I came," Blake reminded.

Yang exploded in her head as she grabbed the Faunus girl's hand leading her to the dance floor. While everyone else danced formally the two teammates danced losing themselves in the moment. Under the lights Blake smiled enjoying herself. Yang loved seeing the normal repressed girl being bright and carefree. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted Sun and knew their dance done. With one last bow she graciously parted reluctantly leaving her with Sun, not showing how sad she actually felt. Joining her other teammate and sister Yang said proudly, "See, I told you she would come."

"Mission accomplishment," Weiss added dryly."

"So, what do we now?" Ruby asked. She still hadn't seen her date, and started to grow rather bored.

"Just have fun!" Weiss left sulking, and Yang returned to her post at the podium.

"Does that mean I change back into my hood and out of these stupid things now?" she asked hopefully, but everyone had already left. "Stupid lady stilts'," she grumbled.

"Now, why would you want to that?" a darken purr replied near her ear.

Ruby jumped back taking a fighting stance, nearly falling. Cinder grabbed her hand pulling the girl back her feet. Meeting those yellow eyes Ruby laughed at herself, "Oh, hey Cinder, you scared me there."

"I tend to do that _often_."

Ruby took in the sight of her date's dress. The room suddenly got much hotter as Ruby followed every sensual inch of the black fabric. Where most of the students wore modest attire hardly showing any unnecessary or obscene amount of skin Cinder dared to test that limit. Light silver eyes were drawn to the hint of cleavage, teasing her, and flaring up her imagination. Lowering, Ruby's eyes wandered to the helm that barley touched her knees. A light flame design stitching lined the bottom accenting those hypnotic amber eyes. Unconsciously she licked her lips gazing upon her lengthy porcelain legs that seemed to go on forever. After a few minutes of ogling, Ruby managed to find her voice. "Y-You look ni-nice."

"Thank you, little red," she chuckled. "You look simply _ravishing_ as well."

The young huntresses cheeks were stained with crimson. "Thank you," she stammered, "but you look, wow. I'm mediocre at best."

Cinder took the hand she still held, bringing it to her lips, and placed a gentle kiss upon the back of it. "Nonsense my little flower, you lovely."

Ruby didn't know if her face could get any darker hearing sweet words of reassurance in the depths of that low throaty voice.

She stumbled back catching herself, and noticed Cinder's perplexed look tilting head, and quirking a brow. "Sorry, I'm not good in heels."

Cupping her cheek Cinder responded, "That's fine, every flower has few welted petals, they just need plucked and allowed to grow back anew. Besides, shoes are no more dangerous than those monsters we risk our lives to slay."

Ruby was speechless, but was soon swept off feeling a warm hand grasp her own.

Taking the girl's hands firmly in hers Cinder led the hesitant girl towards the dance floor. "Shall we then?" Sensing her apprehensive aura the fiery woman asked sweetly, "Why so nervous, little one?"

Tripping over herself, she replied, "I d-don't dance."

"Aw, it's okay, my little flower plenty of people aren't in tune with the mechanics of the art know as the dancing."

"Really?"

"Of course, dancing is less about what you know and more on how you feel." Holding her hand out Cinder offered," Allow me to teach you."

Cautiously Ruby took the raven-haired girls hand. The woman led Ruby to a dark corner. A new song began changing the room from slow ball room dancing to an upbeat pulse pounding party. Pulling the young huntress flush against her one hand wrapped around her waist and other toying with ends of her hair Cinder hotly whispered, "Dancing is about losing yourself to the music. Allow it to flow through you. Feel the electronic pluses _course_ though out your body, feel the pounding bass match your heart sending it beating, and the vocals to _ignite_ a spark in your blood."

Ruby did as she was told letting the music guide her. She stumbled a few times, but soon gained a rhythm. The black haired girl felt free letting the beat take her. "Aw, it's over," she whinnied slightly.

Cinder chuckled amused by the pout upon the girls face. It so adorable it nearly broke her heart, nearly. "How about we try the next song?"

Ruby nodded taking the older student's hands. The pace started slow, the arpeggio guitar played as they moved upon the floor. The beating of the drum matched the pounding of Ruby's heart as Cinder took the dominant first step, leading her. _Red like roses fill my dreams and brings me to the place you rest._

Cinder spun her partner in a circle, before dipping her in front of a jealous Weiss, and smirked mockingly. _White is cold and always yearning burdened by a royal test._

Those yellow darkened as Cinder gazed upon her victims reddened cheeks taking pleasure from the allure. _Black the beast descends from shadow. _Bringing her back up Cinder pushed her away, keeping her within and arms reach, and pulled her back towards her.

Ruby spun into Cinder and found herself looking into those gleaming amber eyes. _Yellow beauty burns gold. _

The lyrics died off, the music kept going both dancing to the cords of the guitar. The tempo picked up as did their feet matched Ruby to the woman's surprise was doing fairly well, for hardly having any practice. Nearing the climax of the music it got faster Cinder tried to keep up with the fast-paced little girl before her. The song ended and both were out of breath. Ruby red in the face panting, but smiling nonetheless.

Once calmed from the unusual high she just experienced Cinder smirked, "See was that so hard, my little flower?"

"N-No not at all."

Across the room Weiss hated what she saw. Storming the dance floor she tapped the exchange students shoulder. Amber eyes locked onto icy blues full of determination mixed with a hint of jealousy. Tension was thick in the air as fire and ice meet locked in a heated battle neither one daring to look away. Until a voice piped breaking the ice. "Weiss!" Ruby dropped Cinder's hands, and rushed into Weiss giving her a hug. All the Ice Queen's resolve melted as she felt the warmth of Ruby's hug.

"Um, excuse me, was there something you needed, princess?" Cinder asked, her voice filled with agitation.

"Yes, I was wondering if I might cut in?"

A half curved smile formed upon the amber-eyed girl's lips. "Of course," she began to play with Ruby's hair. "But I want her back, for I have some _special_ planned for later." Leaning down Cinder placed a light kiss upon Ruby's cheeks. "I'll be back for you my little rose."

"O-Okay," Ruby waved, as Cinder disappeared into the crowd.

The twinge of jealousy subsided once Weiss knew Cinder was gone. . . for now. She didn't like hearing her talk like that to her-to Ruby. The girl was still a child, and knowing someone was talking to her teammate-her partner in such an erotic fashion made the snowy blond's stomach turn.

Bowing Weiss asked, "Can I have this dance."

"Anything for my best friend."

_Friend?_ The word hurt clenching her heart, but the heiress knew deep down she deserved it for not being vocal about her feelings.

The two were close enough for Weiss to almost to touch her, but she retreated back not wanting to test her bounds since they just _friends_. Seeing Ruby moving smoothing in her shoes. "I see you're faring better in those heels," Weiss pointed.

Ruby glanced having forgotten that she was wearing the 'stupid lady stilts'. "Cinder told me that they're like regular shoes even though they seem intimidating. Of course these are nothing compared to that giant nevermore bird we fought back there in the Emerald Forest," Ruby said laughing."

A smile formed as Weiss remembered that battle. "You were extremely childish back then and still are," Ruby pouted, Weiss rolled her eyes adding, "However, you did come up with one crazy idea and it worked like a charm. Seeing you standing there atop of the cliff the wind blowing through your cloak that coy smile gracing you lips as rose petals surrounded you even after the carnage it was a sight worth seeing." Weiss had no idea she had been rambling until she felt her face glowing warm, and was probably red as the highlights in partner's hair.

"It was pretty awesome!" she boasted.

Weiss let out a sigh of relief thanking whoever listened, _Just as oblivious as ever. _

The song ended, and not even a second passed by there stood Cinder taking Ruby's hand. "Did you have fun my little rose?" she asked, pressing her lips to the girl's temple.

"Yeah, it's fun when you're not being all bossy," Ruby teased.

The blond sighed longingly as Ruby was towed away by the older student. "I guess . . .," she trailed off. Passing a few tables she spotted someone who looked just as miserable as herself. She cringed as if gazing into a mirror approaching Pyrrha. The redhead too was hiding her feelings from the world. Tapping the table the she looked up metting Weiss' sadden gaze underneath her composed mask. "Is this seat taken?"

"No, go right ahead." She faked a cheerful tone, Weiss saw right through it.

Taking the seat the heiress asked, "Where's Jaune?"

"Still in his room, he accidentally grabbed Nora's dress and is too embarrassed to come out." Weiss heard maniacal cackling and found wearing Jaune's tuxedo Nora raiding the refreshment table singing, 'I'm Queen of the Chocolate.' "I take it your night isn't faring well either?"

The blond surrendered knowing it was hard to conceal her true self from someone who is just as equally trapped as her. "No, the person I wanted to come with is wrapped around someone's finger."

"I'm going to guess this someone isn't Neptune?"

Weiss shook her head.

Pyrrha sighed, "If Nora hears me saying this, she'll call me hypocrite. . . again. Just because the person you care about is with someone else shouldn't deter you from telling. The longer you wait the more pain that will come when they never know."

Listening to Pyrrha's advice Weiss made her choice. Shooting up from the seat, "You're right if I care about this person I should tell them how I feel," she began to head off. "Oh, and you should probably do the same with Jaune," she added.

Leaving the room Weiss went in search of the two, confidence flooding through with each step. She wasn't going to hide what she felt for the exuberant girl anymore. Even if Ruby didn't return her feelings it may have been all for naught, but it worth a try. There they stood Cinder too close for comfort holding Ruby against her. The clock tower chimed for midnight, she reached out to call her name, but upon the stroke of twelve their lips connected.

* * *

><p>AN: This took an interesting turn, sorry for it's lateness I had trouble finding the right words. Describing dancing and clothing are not my forte. I doubt Cinder if she shows will anything too revealing, in order to maintain her distraction, but I can have fun with my imagination. Thanks for the follows, favs, and review. I honestly wasn't sure about this idea. Enjoy your night, or afternoon, or whatever, and the new episode!


	3. Chapter 3

Parting from the young huntress' lips Cinder knew she ventured too deep into her cover. Hearing the final chime the raven haired beauty cringed internally. She had missed her mark of hijacking the CCT building sending her ominous message. Finding herself staring into majestic, loving, and exuberant silver eyes of her young companion Cinder felt a twinge of regret for not completing her intended mission. The dance had distracted her, and as a leader of a powerful fraction distractions are costly. She licked her lips tasting the innocence's upon them loving the flavor of submission. A cruel smirk graced her lips as a new plan formed in her darken mind. Running a hand through Ruby's hair she continued cupping her cheek for a second before sliding it down under her chin lifting the young huntresses head up giving her a view of fragile warmth. _Yes, I think I can use this angel who wields a weapon of death to my advantage._ She laughed internally kissing her flowers forehead.

Ruby yawned from being up at such a late hour. "Aw," Cinder cooed, "is my Little Rose tied?"

"Nah, I can stay up for days," she lied as another yawn invaded."

"I simply cannot allow that, every little flower like yourself needs their rest. Why else do you think they close their petals at night? And you my dear Ruby need your rest. The monsters, and _enemies_ will still around even after you wake up from a peaceful slumber." _Though some foes are closer than you think._

Leading the girl back to her dorm Ruby still stumbled every now and again from both sleep, and her own clumsiness. After tripping for the umpteenth time, Cinder placed an arm around the dainty girls causing that adorable and delectable blush to stain her cheeks. Arriving at Team RWBY's dorm Cinder desired one last taste of the girls sweet lips. The taste was actually quite addicting, and if she wasn't careful addiction can consume the mind.

She pinned the girl to the door Cinder dipped her head stealing one last quick kiss to tide her over for the rest of the night. "Good night Ruby, I'll see you around," she winked.

Ruby nodded still smitten and speechless from another breathtaking kiss. Even though the last one was short it still sent her mind into a dizzy causing her thoughts to turn to fuzz. Leaning against the door she let out a light carefree sigh. Despite, being unable to walk, or dance Ruby had an amazing time with her wonderful, and surprisingly understanding dance partner.

Turning to head into the room Ruby tripped again. Bending down she took off the evil heels. She out a sigh of relief wriggling her freed toes. Ruby smiled and gently opened the door. In the darkness she saw Weiss' sleeping form curled up under the covers. Slipping into the bathroom she changed into her night clothes, and climbed into her bed. Pulling up the covers a corner of her cloak poked out, bringing further up she snuggled into the soft fabric her nose catching a whiff of the familiar and safe scent of her mother. She soon fell asleep unknown to the darkness and sorrow lurking around her.

Heading for her dorm discuss her new plans with Mercury and Emerald she knew they wouldn't question her motives about altering the plan. Attacking the other kingdoms leading to mistrust made for a great plan, but leading one of most huntresses in training to darkness sounded so much better. Besides it wouldn't be a hard thing to accomplish for the young Ruby Rose or Little Red as Roman called her, Cinder made sure the girl made forefront of the list.

Entering the room Mercury tugged at his tie. "That was a waste of time," he sighed.

"I found it quite delightful," Cinder purred from behind.

"I take it the plan was successful ma'am?" Emerald inquired.

"No, there was slight miscalculation I did not foresee, but fear not I have a back up plan."

The two exchanged speculative glances.

Cinder ignored their concern and began to address her new idea. "Remember how I asked you both to gather intel on any interesting students?" She sat on the bed crossing her sensual legs folding her hands into her lap. "Well I want you both to tell me everything you have one Ruby Rose."

* * *

><p>Weiss looked horrible the next morning in her sleep depraved state. Her typical ponytail nothing, but a disheveled mess, and not up to the girls usual standards. After she witnessed the kiss between the girl who she fell for <em>hard<em>, and another student. Especially one that gave her a sickly feeling and eyes that burned into the back of her mind. She left without looking back feeling the sting of tears welling in her eyes, and an ache in her heart. Arriving at the dorm room she found it empty. Falling to the bed her dress, and shoes forgotten the blond longed for a means of solace to ease her reeling mind. Weiss felt around under the cover seeking for one item in particular. Her fingers grazed fake fur, and she pulled the small dog into her arms holding it against her chest. Her chin nuzzled the soft fur atop its head. It was only when she recalled the memory did the tears fall and she soon cried herself to sleep.

Ruby didn't care who she was, where she came from, or even her regal background. Even after tripping over her luggage, and causing the explosion and Blake pretty much shaming her. All Ruby saw was an opportunity to show she was strong, and brave, a chance to prove herself. In the Emerald Forest at first she found the girl a complete dunce. Soon though she began to see the girl as a cute energetic puppy and found herself falling for the little dolt. A month after being assigned to team RWBY the excitable girl gave her a present. Weiss unsure took it turning it around in her hands. She watched Ruby's expression wondering if she was being tricked, but that endearing smile never faltered. Picking up the animal she looked into the frosty blue eyes of a stuffed husky. She gave it a quizzical glance holding the 'thing' by a furry leg.

Ruby couldn't stand it anymore, "So, do you like? It's a one-month anniversary present for being on Team RWBY!" She pumped her fist into the air.

"Most people give more practical items in celebration not some childish toy," Weiss retorted smugly.

Frowning Ruby replied " . . . then considerate a token of our friendship."

_Friendship._ Setting the husky on her lap Weiss sighed defeated. "I-I guess I can keep it being a gift from _you_."

Ruby jumped gleeful hugging the frigid girl quickly giving Weiss no time to react. "You're welcome!" Ruby practically skipped out the room closing the door behind her.

Alone a small smiled formed as Weiss hugged the stuffed toy. _A token of our friendship, _she mused.

At a table in the dinning room the heiress poked at her pancakes. Yang slid over, "Morning Snowie, that dance sure was on fire last night. Jaune came in wearing a dress and Team JNPR did this insane dance routine. Hey, speaking of the dance, where did you go?" she asked, raising a brow in suspicion.

"No-nowhere."

"Hmmm, 'cause after awhile I lost track of both you _and_ Ruby. Is there something I should know about you two, huh?"

Weiss chocked on her drink. "There is n-nothing between us."

Yang remained unconvinced. The golden blond knew a crush when she saw one, and the Ice Queen was no exception to that rule. A mischievously twinkle gleamed in her purple eyes. "Alright, alright I'll let you mull over your problems, but be warned I'll find out one way or another if you have a crush on my sister. No one can hide anything from Yang Xiao Long," she declared, jumping atop the table. Getting down she ruffled Weiss' hair.

_Yang knows_, she panicked. "Have you seen her – Ruby I mean?" she nervously asked.

"She was still sleeping, but I did see her leaving the dance with one of them creepy students from Haven. I don't really like her," she answered darkly. Blake suddenly entered the room book in hand. Yang's demeanor instantly changed. "Morning Blakey!" she exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Cinder strutted down the hall towards her destination. She knocked upon the door holding a mysterious object. The opened and Ruby yawned rubbing sleep from her eyes. Surprise coated her expression upon seeing golden eyes of Cinder. "Morning Cinder."<p>

A devious smile formed upon pale lips, "Morning my little flower. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, but what are you doing here so early?"

She chuckled, "Actually it's eight-thirty."

"Eight . . . thirty." Her eyes went big as Cinder's words registered. "Eight-thirty. Oh crap, oh crap. I'm going to be late, and Goodwitch will kill me if I get sent to Oz's office again.

Cinder watched with a half amused smile as Ruby tossed her clothes around searching for something. After few minutes she finally tossed on her cloak. "There I'm ready. Does it look alright?"

"Adorable as always, Little Rose. Before you head off I wish to give you something, special, and just for you," she spoke softly, touching Ruby's for emphasis. Cinder revealed her secret package. Holding it she handed it to the young huntress. "Here since it seems you might be late for breakfast these ought to tide you over until lunch."

Taking the tin she opened it to discover a dozen chocolate chip cookies greeting her. She eagerly grabbed taking a bite the outside was crunchy, but not burnt, and the chocolate morsels melts upon her tongue. To Ruby it tasted like heavenly bliss. "Oh my Vale, these are the best cookies ever." Ruby slammed herself into Cinder hugging her around the waist. "Thank you so much, these are amazing."

Stroking Ruby's hair Cinder knew she one this round again, _Phrase one complete. _

She found herself eying those cute lips again. Her amber eyes found a tiny bit of chocolate at the corner of Ruby's mouth. Leaning forward she swiped her tongue over the stain gaining the sound of her flowers breath hitching. Cinder didn't know what tasted sweeter the semi-sweet chocolate or Ruby's skin. Taking her right hand she smoothly unclasped Ruby's cloak, lifting part of it up over her shoulder reveling smooth creamy white skin. She smelled the natural floral scent as she slid her nose down against her preys throat. She let out a low throaty chuckle feeling the girl shake, hearing her labored breath, and saw the tinge of red coating her face.

The warning bell for first class rang echoing throughout the hall. Cinder parted reluctantly. "I guess that will do for now," she faked a forlorn sigh. Fingers grazed deep crimson cheek Cinder walked away leaving a shaking Ruby in her wake.

Ruby arrived late to her first class discovering all seats beside team were already filled. Finding an empty beside one beside Jaune who to her surprise was holding hands with Pyrrha. Taking the seat she waved at the redhead, and Jaune panicked letting to of her hand and shouted, "Nothing is going on." In his frenzy he fell out of his chair landing on the floor. Pyrrha rolled her eyes covering her mouth concealing the protruding laugh. Ruby didn't care and laughed loudly interrupting the lecture. Miss. Rose, Mr. Arc," the teacher barked. Jaune rose back into his chair, and Ruby could only covering her mouth.

A few classes later Ruby made it to one actually early and took a seat. Her sister passed by dragging Blake behind her. "Ruby," a soft voice beckoned.

The black and red-haired girl looked up meeting Weiss' eyes. "Hey, Weiss, what's up?"

"Is this seat taken dunce?"

"Yes," Ruby replied with a coyly

The platinum blond frowned. "Oh, well I didn't want to sit here anyway."

"Wait," Ruby called. "Yes, it's taken by my best friend in the world: Weiss Schnee.

Weiss sighed hiding her joy, "I guess I can sit here with you dolt." Taking the seat Weiss began to ponder a question she desired to ask. After seeing Ruby with that_ other _student though, she felt hesitant. _Remember what Pyrrha said _she reminded herself."Ruby," she began, "I was wondering if . . . if you wanted to go to Vale this weekend with me and-" staring into her partners silver eyes Weiss faltered on her ask, "and the rest of the team?"_ Asking her to go on simple outing is harder than I thought,_ she chided herself.

"Yeah, I'm sure Yang and Blake would enjoy some downtime that idea a lot!"

Class began Weiss groaned at herself. _I'm only ever going to be __a__ friend aren't __I__. Why can't have the confidence like the girl who stole Ruby and shattered my heart?_

* * *

><p>AN: A few things, sorry this took so long. This chapter gave me few issues, and probably didn't turn out as the best thing ever. Plus, I want to get this on here before the show since I actually write these chapters before I have a chance to watch the new episode. So, any parallels between this and the story are mere coincidence. Thanks again for the


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend finally came and Weiss was not feeling up to taking the trip to Vale. All this week she felt inadequate with herself. She knew her studies her suffering in her down spiraling depression. The young heiress tried to hide her sorrow underneath a mask like she had train herself to. Even it started to crack though. Every time she watched Ruby cling to that vile woman with the sly smile Weiss felt her heartbreak into smaller pieces.

Ruby finished fixing her cloak around her neck. Standing by the door she smiled at her team seeming oblivious to Weiss' current state. "Alright team we're journeying to Vale today to have some fun. That means no frowning. Right Weiss?" Ruby asked titling her head towards the blond.

Receiving no answer Yang nudged the heiress in the side. Weiss glanced up seeing Ruby's endearing smile – the exact one she fell for, remembering how it lite up her darken heart, now though it did nothing since Ruby smiled the same way for _that _woman. Yet, deep down she still she forced one upon her own lips. "Yeah," she whispered solemnly.

Somewhat unsatisfied Ruby still accepted Weiss' response figuring it was Weiss was just being well Weiss. Raising her fist in the air Ruby declared, "Then onward Team RWBY for Vale!"

Yang let a loud cheer, heading out the door. Blake followed along in silence, and Ruby raced out the door her signature cloak trailing behind. Weiss had no desire to go all she wanted to do was curl up under the covers and sleep. Ruby skidded in front of the opened door noticing the blond had yet to move. "Come on, princess, we don't have all day," Ruby coached, before disappearing back into the hall.

_Don't ruin today Weiss_, she scolded herself following the rest of the team out the door

Entering the town around midday Ruby pulled out a list of things she had prepared for the group. She stopped before her three teammates, and began her speech she prepared only seconds ago, "Today we come here to Vale, sister, and my best of friends-"

"Well, it's been real, but Blake and I are heading off on our own," Yang interrupted Ruby.

The platinum blond stopped dead in her tracks hearing Yang's words. "But guys, this is supposed to be a Team RWBY day," Ruby whined.

Yang came up with an excuse. Looping her arms through Blake's she replied, "Blake said she wanted to head to the bookstore, and she likes quiet when looking at books, and well – I love you sis, but you can be loud. Also, my bike needs some oil, and I know you hate the auto parts store."

"But," Ruby began.

"No, buts, except for your cute one, sis," she winked.

"Yang," Ruby whined, turning red in the cheeks. She hated when her evil tease of a sister would make comments like that.

Yang chuckled ruffling the adorable and embarrassed girl's hair. "We'll see you two later at the dorm."

Once they were out of sight of the pair Blake raised a brow in suspicion. "What was that about?" Blake asked.

"I think Weiss has a crush on my sister, and I want to see how they interact when alone."

"I could have told you that it's quite obvious the way Weiss acts and looks at Ruby."

"Yeah, I know, but Weiss isn't good at communicating her feelings all to well, and Ruby, um Ruby is-"

"Is oblivious to this fact as well? She's great on the battlefield, but is still far too young to completely grasp the concept of love."

"Exactly, and that is why we're giving them a chance to come to terms with these feelings. Even if it doesn't work out, and I might have to kick Weiss' prissy ass for breaking my sister's heart."

"Somehow I doubt Weiss would ever harm Ruby," the faunus voiced.

Yang nodded in agreement, "I know, besides if the two end up getting married then I'll have hand in that Schnee family fortune."

Blake rolled her eyes.

Wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder Yang added, "I'm joking. Now, how about, we go to that bookstore I promised to go to with you."

Blake removed the hand and started walking away, smirking lightly at the golden blond's antics.

* * *

><p>Weiss couldn't believe her eyes as she watched that traitor Yang drag Blake off to down the street leaving her alone with Ruby. It suddenly dawned her she was indeed alone with Ruby. No over baring older sister looking over shoulder – not that hated Yang she was just being a sister, and they can just be over protective especially with someone as young, innocent, adorable, and cu- Weiss mentally chided herself for allowing her mind to run rampart. The best part as the teammates walked under the bright and welcoming sun was no sign of that creepy Cinder anywhere.<p>

Strolling down the sidewalk Weiss avoided being in close contact with the girl more than she desired. She just didn't want to send off the wrong message. "What should we do first?" Ruby inquired.

Shuffling her feet Weiss replied dryly, "Whatever you want, you wanted to do this? I'm up anything." _Is going back home an option?_

Ruby suddenly stopped in front of shop and dragged her through the doors of a pet store. "Weiss they have bunnies!" The young huntress squealed picking a white one. It's pink nose twitching as she petted it's fur. "You have to pet it!"

Weiss started stroking the soft white fur. It was exactly how she imagined never having pets herself. She longed for a pet all of her own. A cute puppy to play with that would greet her licking her face happily. A soft kitten to lie on her purring the night away as she stroked it's fur. Something soft and warm to remove the chill from her heart. Seeing Ruby playing with a sweet innocent puppy did the trick. She felt a small smile tug at her lips seeing her partner came running over said animal in hand. "Isn't adorable. He reminds of Zwei, our dog back home."

"You have a dog?" she inquired, hiding her utmost excitement.

"Yeah, his name is Zwei, dad got him as a guard dog, but he's more of a playful puppy that kept Yang and I company when dad left on his trips. He's a good dog and – oh maybe when we go on a break you can come over and see him. He'll love you Weiss. Wouldn't that be awesome."

Petting the dog Weiss mused, "Yeah, that sounds nice."

Ruby put the dog back, felt a familiar tug on her hand, and was pulled out of the pet store. Immediately leaving the shop Ruby dropped Weiss' hand rushing over to a small stand. The blond swallowed the whimper erupting from her throat missing the contact.

Trailing behind, she found Ruby staring in awe at all the ice-cream flavors. Weiss' simply smiled rolling her eyes practically seeing the drool running down girl's lip. "So, what can I get for two lovely ladies on this wonderful afternoon?" the owner questioned.

Ruby grabbed Weiss' arm with pleading silver eyes she asked, "Can we get some ice-cream, please?"

"Sure, my treat," she offered.

"Really?" The blond nodded in confirmation.

The sells man chuckled, "So what can I get for you and your girlfriend?" Weiss unsure if Ruby heard the man's comment began to order. A few moments later with cones in hand the heiress paid the man. "Keep the change," she informed.

"Oh, Weiss, I have the perfect place to eat these!" she exclaimed, grabbing her hand. "Come on!"

As the man counted his money he laughed watching the girls leave, "Cute couple."

Sitting on a quiet hill looking over Vale the two enjoyed their ice-cream. Ruby licked her chocolate cone covered with sprinkles, hard chocolate shell and matching waffle cone. Weiss contently ate her plain vanilla cone watching the clouds go by trying to ignore the desire to steal a peek at her teammate. The words the ice cream seller had still echoed in her head. _He called you girlfriends, and she didn't correct him. Most people would feel insulted if some stranger called two normal friends a couple, or one would joke about it. Yet, Ruby said nothing. _

"That cloud looks like a kitten!" Ruby suddenly exclaimed catching the blond off guard.

Looking up Weiss did indeed see the kitten shaped cloud. "I kind of reminds me of Blake."

Ruby snorted into her ice-cream, "It kind of does. Speaking of Blake did you know Yang messed with Blake with a laser pointer."

Weiss let a chuckle slip through her placid mask. "Yang sure is a little shit."

The young huntress mocked gasped, "You said a swear word. The well reserved princess said a bad word."

Weiss couldn't help, but roll her eyes at how over dramatic Ruby was being. "It's just a word. I'm sure you've said worse, dunce."

"Nope," the huntress lied. Forgetting about her cone some of the chocolate ice-cream had melted slipping off and landing upon the grass between her legs. "Damn it," Ruby groaned at the loss of her dessert. Weiss couldn't take it she lost her composer laughing at both her friends face, and hearing the word slip from her mouth. After a few minutes the blond came down from her high, she took a few breath to calm herself. Ruby's voice filled the silence, "I've missed that . . . a lot."

"Pardon?"

Pink coated her cheeks, she replied softly, "Your smile, and laugh."

_So, she has noticed_, Weiss winced knowing she hurt her friend. "Sorry, I've had some _stuff_ on my mind."

"It's fine, but don't stay like that all the time. Only Blake can be the stoic silent one of the team," she teased.

Ruby cocked her head to the side noticing the little bit of ice-cream upon her friend's cheek. She leaned over reaching out, Weiss froze her frosty blue eyes wide with shock, and fear as she felt Ruby swept her thumb over her skin. Finding her voice the heiress asked, "Ruby what was that about?"

"You had something on your face and I – uh was just getting it off. A princess can't be seen with something undignified upon her face," she explained quickly.

Weiss touched her cheek where Ruby had touched, it wasn't warm or anything, but it felt nice to have someone show her affection. She glanced over seeing Ruby's silver eyes alight with warmth, and a kind smile mirroring it Weiss sighed. _Who am I kidding I love her – this dunce will be my death. However, I know I'm only second fiddle to that vile monster Ruby likes. _

Finishing up their cones Ruby shoot from her spot. She turned toward Weiss holding out her hand a sweet smile gracing her face she asked the snowy blond. "You ready for more fun?"

Weiss glanced up seeing the sun glowing behind Ruby lighting up her hair creating a bright yellow aura of innocence. She felt the heat warm her cheeks, nervously she took the presented hand, "Yes." _I'm always ready when it comes to you._

* * *

><p>The sun began to set closing the day the two girls decided to head back before dark. During their walk back a chill swept through the air. Weiss rubbed her bare arms to subside the brief cold. Ruby noticing this, removed her cloak, and placed it over her partner's shoulders. Stunned Weiss questioned the act never having such a kind romantic gesture done to her before. A light blush coated the young huntress's face. Rubbing the back of her head she explained her actions, "You seemed cold, and my cloak is warm."<p>

"Thank you, but aren't you-"

"No," Ruby cut her off. "I'm wearing long sleeves."

Ruby turned her head, and Weiss stole a whiff of the cloak. _It even smells like roses_, Weiss sighed internally. Continuing their walk Weiss took a courageous step and grasped Ruby's hand in her own. She waited for her to either pull it free, or say something. Instead, nothing happened and the two strolled down the sidewalk hand in hand.

Arriving at their dorm Weiss felt as if she had died and gone to heaven. She never wanted this moment to end of course fate had other cruel plans.

"Little Red." _That voice, _Weiss cringed. _No, no, no, no._

"Cinder!" Ruby dropped her hand leaving behind the warmth. Weiss whimpered again at the loss of contact and the fleeting warmth. She watched Ruby wrap her arms around the slender waist of the other student. A smooth sly hand began to stroke Ruby hair something Weiss only dreamed about. Unable to take it anymore the blond hid her feeling and went to room. Sliding against the door she hugged her knees to her chest, sadness once again become her companion in the empty space.

A few minutes later the doorknob jiggled and the door budged. A swift bang on the door and a low groan informed the heiress Ruby hit the offending object to force it opened. "Weiss, I think the door is locked." Getting up she opened the door to find Ruby rubbing her forehead. "Stupid door."

"Sorry, I guess I accidentally locked it," she lied. She backed away taking a seat on her bed.

Changing the subject Ruby fall onto her partner's bed. "I had a great time hanging out with you. It was nice just having fun, not having to worry Grimms, Torchwick, the White Fang or dancing." Ruby shuddered at the last one. Without warning the young huntress pounced Weiss into a tackled hug upon the bed.

Cringing at first from the sudden contact Weiss slowly returned the embrace. "I had fun too."

Hesitantly the blond lifted her hand running it over Ruby's hair. She relished on how soft to the touch her black hair felt. It was softer than that furry bunny and puppy she petted early. Weiss hoped the moment wouldn't end, but alas all good things in her life had limits.

Ruby parted still smiling until the door was kicked opened by Yang turning around to see who came in the girl rushed into her sister and the Faunus like an excited puppy. "Yang, where have you two been?" Ruby inquired, in an attempted serious tone. Weiss covered her mouth with hand seeing Ruby trying hard to act stern, but came it off whinny and cute at best.

"Well, Miss. Leader if you're so tough I guess you don't want these." From behind her back Yang pulled out a small red tin. Ruby gasped and tried to reach for, but her sister was quicker pulling it away holding high above the shorter girl. Yang started taunted, "Does little Ruby want the cookies."

"Yay cookies. You're the best Yang." The golden blond patted Ruby's head, "I know sis." As Ruby ate her cookies Yang looked spotting the snowy blond wearing her sister's cloak and winked causing Weiss to turn away blushing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside unknown to the teammates someone was watching them hidden in the brush. Removing the night vision binoculars a low growls emulating from her throat. <em>It seems gaining her trust won't be as easy as I once thought.<em> A half demonic smirk graced the watchers lips. _Maybe it is time I sow the seeds of discord in their wake. Then, victory shall be mine._ Raising the binoculars back up the fiend zoomed in upon Weiss gazing dreamy upon Ruby.

* * *

><p>AN: Ugh, sorry for not updating, life, internet issues and school. So, this purely a fluff chapter for the sake of cute White Rose fluff, before I'm a horrible person. To NoPros the official pairing has yet to be determined, but I'm thinking about making two different endings to satisfy both ships 'cause I do really like them both and I think both pairings deserve something.


End file.
